New Universe
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are sucked into a different dimension into the house of one wacky kid. Naruto keeps a log of what happens to him and his friends in this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

This story is being cowriten with another person that shall remain anonymous. Enjoy!

Journal 1

Naruto's POV

The day began like any other day. Like always I started the day with a giant bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's stand across the street, when a fight started between me and Sasuke.

It all started when he came to remind me of the mission we had today. My first reaction was to tell him to wait for me to finish my ramen, but instead he just dumped it on the floor and said "Good your done now come on idiot master Kakashi and Sakura are waiting for us."

"Fine but when the mission is over you are going to buy me all the ramen I can eat."

"Not even in your dreams Naruto, now come on before I decide to tell Sakura that you have a shrine dedicated to her in your room.", said Sasuke.

"Hey that was supposed to be a secret, wait how did you even find out about that?"

" Know your enemy, plus I ran out of ways to black mail you, so I snuck into your house last week to find a few new secrets. Although the new secret is good, it kind of freaks me out that you have a shrine dedicated to Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Don't judge me, what I do with extra closet space is my business, plus at least my shrine is small unlike the one the one you have for Tsubaki."

"How did you find out about that?" asked Sasuke

"The same way you did except I had some help from Kyo and by the way next time you see Kyo you should probably run away, because he isn't to happy that you have a picture of his sister in a bikini."

And that's basically how the fight between me and Sasuke started, I am pretty sure the fight would have lasted for hours, but after five minutes of fighting master Kakashi got bored of waiting, and came and then took us to delta point. When we got there we found Sakura waiting for us. The first thing she did was scream at us, and ask us why we were late. Luckily for us master Kakashi told her to forget about that and pay attention to the mission briefing. As you probably know already the mission was to take Orochimaru's research papers on a new jutsu.

"Why do we have to take research papers only" asked Sasuke.

"The reason we have to take research papers only is because the new jutsu is going to have to deal with time and space, and if he perfects it he could either send Konoha to a different time or a different dimension." answered master Kakashi.

"Okay we get, it will be bad if we don't destroy the research papers, so let's go already every second we waste is a second Orochimaru gets closer to perfecting the jutsu." I said.

"Sorry Naruto but you are going to have to sit this one out." Said master Kakashi.

"Why, don't you think I am good enough to go on a serious mission like this." I asked.

"Its not that I don't think your good enough, its manly because Orochimaru needs a demons Chakra to complete this jutsu." answered master Kakashi.

"But can't I just fight from far away or something." I asked.

"No." answered master Kakashi flatly.

"Okay I understand, I will stay behind." I said with reluctance.

So as you probably already guessed as soon as master Kakashi left the Konoha, I ran towards the gate to catch up with them, but sadly master Kakashi knew that I would try to catch up with them. So I didn't even make half way trough the gate before master Kakashi's hired tugs caught me. But you know what was the saddest part, well it was that one of the guys had to pay the other one for losing the bet that I would try to run away later, not a soon as master Kakashi's squad left.

You know I tried to escape many other times but that would waste to much paper so how about I just tell you that I am ashamed about what I had to do to make the tugs let me go but on the bright side if the if I get lost in the magic world I can probably get a job at a beauty parlor what ever that is. Well enough of that, when I finally got there I was really glad I came because I saw Sasuke in the on top of a tree out cold, and Sakura barely conscious standing behind master Kakashi, who by the way did not look so good either, but what really surprised me was that Orochimaru did not have a single cut, scrape, or bruise on his body, so I did the only thing that popped into my mind. I jumped from my hiding place to the battle field. But I wish I would have never even left the village of Konoha.

"Kakashi, the copy cat ninja, and here I thought that you would actually put up a fight." said Orochimaru "And Uchiha Sasuke, for being from one of the most respected clan in Konoha to being a snot nosed kid."

"You better leave my team alone, or I will turn you into lady Tsunade's new pair of snake skin shoes." I said

"Well would you look at that. Looks like my final ingredient for my new jutsu has just arrived, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Orochimaru, and before I could react Orochimaru flung himself at me and cut me with a blood extractor. "Compliments of Kabuto, made it just for you so that I could extract some of your nine tails chakra." After saying that he injected himself with the chakra. And almost immediately after that he glowed red and had one tail made of pure chakra "Time for you to leave for ever," snarled Orochimaru.

You know normally I would tell you what happened next but well lets just say he beat us bad and used his jutsu on Sasuke, Sakura and me, Naruto. I do not know what happened to master Kakashi, but then again I still don't know what happened to us. Well I'll just start telling you the story from when the jutsu ended.

I opened my eyes, looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura at my right "Sasuke Sakura wake up," I said looking around the small room. It had a couch and a staircase to the right, and a box with tiny men trapped in it to the left.

"Where are we?" asked Sasuke.

"Are we alive?" asked Sakura.

"Not sure and I think so but more importantly are you guys okay," I asked.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

Then suddenly a door opened and a kid walked in, "I'm home mom did you make something to eat?" asked the kid then he turned around and saw us he then asked, "Mom you know its not my birthday, right?"

"Of course honey your birthday isn't till next month," responded his mom.

"Okay. I just wanted to know. Well mom if you know its not my birth day then, WE'RE BEING ROBED BY PEOPLE DRESED LIKE ANIME CARTOONS !"

"Anime? what's that" I asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. Why you asking me idiot?" responded Sasuke.

"Stop fighting you two and help fight off the robbers that are robbing this really weird house." said Sakura.

"You guys are gonna fight off the robbers? But you guys are the robbers!" screamed the kid.

"We are, really? That's weird usually were the good guys trying to stop the robbers from you know robbing and stuff." I said honestly.

"We are the good guys you knucklehead, its just that this kid got the wrong idea of us, because we're inside his house." explained Sakura.

"Wait if you are not actually robbers, then who are you" asked the kid.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki"

"And I am Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

" I know who you dressed up like but who are you guys really?" asked the kid.

"What are you talking about, were not dressed up like anyone this really how we dress up all the time." I said.

"Oh so you guys are like one of those weirdo's from school who like to dress up like anime characters and started a club just so you would have an excuse to dress up?" asked the kid.

"No we are the real Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Sakura explained.

"Yeah right, if you guys really are the real Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke then do a jutsu." the kid demanded.

"Fine" Sasuke said. After that he made hand signs and then his hand started to glow. "You want to find out if this a real chidori? If you touch it and get electrocuted then the chidori is real but if you touch it and nothing happens then it's a fake. So are you gonna touch the chidori or not." Sasuke barked.

The kid thought about it for a moment before he said, "Okay I believe you."

" I knew he would be too chicken to touch the chidori." Sasuke said after extinguishing the chidori.

"Oh it wasn't the chidori that convinced me it was Sasuke's sour attitude, Sakura's bossy attitude, and the fact that Naruto hasn't stopped looking/ drooling over Sakura." he said.

"Hm." snorted Sasuke

"I am not bossy." said Sakura  
"I was not drooling over Sakura." I said .

A/N

**RBDB**: Okay, so the kid was thinking of a burn when he took so long to answer he's not dumb(stares)…Okay not as dumb as Naruto.

**The Kid**(for now his name): This person cannot draw so of course does not own Naruto.

**RBDB**(hits the Kid): I may not draw but I did create you…wait I can draw! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Journal 2

Naruto's POV

Sorry about leaving you hanging there on the last journal and not explaining about what happened or how I got the journal to you, but it's just that it was dinner time at the Ramsey house and I was really hungry because, actually I'm getting a head of myself. I'll just start the journal were I left of.

"Wait a minute, we told you our names why don't you tell us your name, huh?" demanded Sakura.

"You didn't ask, but if must know my name is Dan okay. But most people call me Danny." The ki…. I mean Dan said.

"Okay honey I'm done washing the dishes, now where are these robbers dressed like anime charac…. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Take my son just don't hurt or steal from me please." begged the mom.

"Mom really? You'd sell me out? What would happen if these were real robbers and not my friends, would you still sell me out?" asked Danny.

"Yes and to be fair can you really blame me, wait these are your friends? Are you sure? Because they kinda look… you know too athletic." She said.

"Are you trying to say my friends aren't athletic?" said Dan.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. I mean compare them to your friends Rob and Bob who look like they'll pass out If they even try to run. Plus you're not very athletic yourself, honey." she explained.

"You're calling me non-athletic?! Says the woman who's too lazy to go down a flight of stairs and takes the elevator on the second floor! Wait, you even had it installed and this isn't an apartment building! And you don't let me on it!" He said.

"That is no way to talk to your mother! And to think I went through 7 hours of labor to give birth to you! And I had to get a C-section and I got stretch marks! Stretch marks, you ungrateful brat!"

"It isn't my fault you tried to diet while you were pregnant with me so you were too skinny for birth! Do not try to blame that on me!"

This is around the part me, Sasuke, and Sakura started inching towards the door in hope that we could escape this very weird and embarrassing argument. We had no such luck.

They noticed us and in a matter of seconds Sakura tag-teamed with the mother against Dan and was losing for the first time ever. Sasuke simply went to sit down on the sofa while I raided the fridge.

After 20minutes of an unspeakable argument between Dan and his mom, and for some strange reason Sakura, Dan finally got down to business with his mom.

"Oh yeah well so are you! Wait I have a question, can my friends sleep here for the next couple of days please?" asked Dan.

"Yeah sure why not, wait why do they need a place to stay can't they just stay at their house?" asked Mrs. Ramsey.

"Because their parents are out of town and they need a place to stay at." explained Dan.

"Can't they just stay with one of their relatives while their parents are out of town." asked Mrs. Ramsey.

"No, because their relatives don't live anywhere near here so they need someone to take care of them." explained Dan.

"A simple no would have been fine. It's not like I asked for their life story or anything." said Mrs. Ramsey.

"Thanks mom, wait can we have a party to celebrate the fact that they're going to stay here for a while?" asked Dan.

"Sure as long as you're in bed by five o clock in the morning, aka your bed time." Answered Mrs. Ramsey.

"Sure mom, will be in bed by five o clock" said Dan.

"Wow we're going to stay up till five o clock in the morning" I asked.

"I know it kind of sucks that we got to go to bed so early. We usually go to bed at seven o clock in the morning, but ever since she decided to be a responsible parent we've been going to bed early." Answered Dan.

"One hour later"

Lady Tsunaday the party was just messed up, but I will tell you what happened or at least what I remember.

I was up on a table singing "Everybody in the house put your hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care."

When all of a sudden a dude dressed in a panda costume came out of the bathroom, of course last night I didn't know it was a dude in a costume so I screamed "Death to pandas" and the I jumped on the guy's back and I started to kick him and somehow we ended up outside in the street fighting while people put bets on who would win the fight.

Sadly I lost, but only because he hit me on the head with a bottle, but he still screamed and I quote "Tonight the world has witnessed or hobos at least that pandas cannot be defeated by a human and waffles are delicious."

After that incident we went back inside, but on the way up the stairs we saw Sasuke being carried away by a bunch of teenage girls. Normally I would have helped him, but the leader of this small army was Sakura and she was on a sugar high after drinking ten gallons of soda so right there was not a good time to cross paths with her.

When we finally got upstairs I saw a monkey jump out a window so I followed it because I had just heard the expression "monkey see monkey do" and after that two story high jump I saw the panda bear being killed by another panda wearing a black suit.

After that the party is a blur.

"Morning"

The first thing I remember when I woke up was Dan's five year old neighbor waking Sasuke up and asking if he could pass the ball that he accidentally kicked into Dan's yard. Sasuke being cranky for being woken up so early said no.

"Sasuke trust me when I tell you not to get that kid angry he gets freaky strong," came Dan's voice from a garbage can that was being dumped into a garbage truck.

"Dan if you're in the garbage I swear I will kill you." Came voice from within the garbage truck.

"You will have to get me out of here before you even get the chance to look at me in the eyes before you kill me." Responded Dan.

"Every time I take this route I have to deal with you." Murmured an angry man who pushed a button on the side of the truck, and the next thing I knew Dan was on the pavement next to me. And when I turned around I saw Sasuke bloody and bruised passed out where the Dan's neighbor's ball used to be and on the other side of the fence we saw the kid with only a scratch on his arm playing with his ball.

**.**

**.  
**Naruto: What are we doing in the next chapter you jerk of an author?

RBDB: Since you ask in such a nice way you all will be working except yours will involve a pinch of foot, a dash of stink and a hundred percent torture…muahahaha! (My imagination cannot be used for the goodness of earth! well maybe…nahh*smirks evilly*)


End file.
